


Animals of Coffin Complex

by bookedequestrian



Series: CC [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookedequestrian/pseuds/bookedequestrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently i have a think for chestnuts</p></blockquote>





	Animals of Coffin Complex

Commander ‘n Chief aka Chief, 17.3hh black Hanoverian stallion, 12yrsold.

Gay Bar Party Doll aka Bart, 16hh dapple grey ISH mare, 7yrsold. 

Catch Fire aka Flybait, 16.3hh Chestnut w/chrome ISH stallion, 11yrsold.

Galaksio aka Sio, 16.2hh blue roan paint TB gelding, 8yrsold.

Sent From Heaven aka Kuulani, 15.2hh palomino w/ blaze British Warmblood mare, 13yrsold.

Grønn Bjørn aka Rover, 14hh silver dun Fjord mare, 9yrsold.

The Great Sir aka Henry, 17.2hh liver chestnut w/chrome ISH stallion,12yrold.

Punk Drunk Baby aka Puck, 14.1hh grulla paint grade mare, 10yrsold.

Double, 16.2hh bay snow blanket Appy/WB gelding, 5yrold-full sibling to Cece

Cece, 15.2hh bay snow blanket Appy/WB mare, 4yrold-full sibling to Double

Winston, 17hh dark bay w/chrome Clydesdale/TB gelding, 8yrold.

Seven, 15hh+ piebald (black & white paint) percheron/paint gelding,  32yrold.

Cher, 14.3hh black anglo arab mare, 12yrold.

Rooster, 15.1hh bay snowflake Appy gelding, 13yrold.

Piper-Heidsieck aka Ziggy, 16.2hh classic champagne Iberian warmblood gelding, 8yrold.

Picture Perfect aka Cruise, 16.1hh fleabitten grey OTTB gelding, 12yrold.

Rockefeller aka Rocky, 18.2hh bay w/chrome Dutch Warmblood gelding, 16yrold. 

Badger Face/Freddy, 15hh chestnut appendix gelding, 6yrold. (has a badger face marking lol)

Doretrick aka Dory, 17hh black w/ offset snip Irish TB mare, 20yrold. 

Jackdaws Rook aka Jack, 16hh ISH stallion, 12yrold. 

Perfect Ten aka Ten, 15.3hh flaxen chestnut w/chrome Westphalian mare, 15yrold.

Sir Byron aka Bau, 16hh liver chestnut w/ chrome Dutch Warmblood gelding, 5yrold.

Isador  aka Iz/Izzy, 16hh black leopard Knabstrupper stallion, 7yrold.

Giovanna  aka Gio, 17hh dapple grey Bavarian Warmblood mare, 5yrold.

Gracie Mae aka Gracie, 16hh bay w/ chrome Clydesdale mare, 15yrold.

 

Polly, 16hh dun molly mule, 6yrold.

Tay, 38in piebald mini mare, 12yrold.

Bee, 36in palomino mini mare, 3yrold.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently i have a think for chestnuts


End file.
